


Fellowship of the Ring - Drabbled, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR.  A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this.  See <br/><a href="http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=15349">Drabble Forum</a> for more information or to give feedback.</p><p>Now complete.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farewell To Lòrien

*******

They sought respite among its silver birches and golden leaves. Its quiet light and haunting song soothed the injuries of body and soul. The Lord offered advice, the Lady gifts.

But they knew naught of what lay ahead.

Would they walk blind in the darkness? Would hope still burn when none fanned its flame?

The Lady would depart, having passed her test. She sang for lost worlds, one that she would forsake and the other that had long ago forsaken her.

They left the twilight land, none remained. While Laurlindòrenan lay in the ruins of Time, their journey continued.

*******  
by  
Sphinx


	2. The Mirror of Galadriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Lorien's welcome falters at the news of Gandalf's death. Without Mithrandir, hope is lost.

In wrath the Lord seeks scapegoats. The Lady, faith's comfort. Old enemies are reconciled by her grace, but the pavanne she dances with the company is one of temptation.

And who is most threat to the Ringbearer? Boromir, who could not endure Galadriel's gaze? Or the Lady herself, with her mirror, and her magic, and her long desire for power?

Perils more subtle than the Balrog of Moria, in a land more fair. Did they know their danger, had the trial not been passed?

*************

by Marnie


	3. Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Tall and bright-eyed, he offered warnings of dark things, setting doubt and fear in their minds.

An innkeeper’s failed memory meant that the wizard’s counsel, sorely needed, had come too late. “Leave soon,” he had said, “do not use IT again.” But they had not left soon, and It had been used.

Stout-hearted Samwise mistrusted the stranger, but _all that is gold does not glitter_ , and what looks foul may often be fair. He was Aragorn son of Arathorn, and he pledged them his life.

The Black Breath came to Bree, and darkness fell; but now Strider was with them.

\---

By Eledhwen.


	4. The Great River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Under the moon’s white rind we glide, ripples in the great river. Wrapped in elf-cloaks and our own thoughts, we become invisible. Eyes gleam in dark water. Bereft of guidance, we finally learn to share what we know.

We pretend to have made no decisions, submitting to Anduin’s will.

Wings haunt us, waking and dreaming. Swans cry dark re-birth; eagles soar, unconcerned for earthbound travelers. Yet when the dark stoops for the kill — we rally, crowned with stars.

Hope surges under the gaze of the kings, but we will never make this decision. Fate calls; we will be swept away.

 

***

\--[fileg](http://henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confID=6&Forumid=207)


	5. In the House of Tom Bombadil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow!  
Bright blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow.  
Tom gathers lilies fair to bring them to his lady;  
Tom gathers hobbit-strays and guides them onwards safely.  
In Tom’s house your head will rest in peace upon its pillow,  
Your dreams will be contented dreams, freed from brook and willow.  
Tom’s tales are tallest! Tom talks with badgers!  
Tom holds the rain back! Tom is the Master!  
Tom’s hand can hold the Ring, he shines a blue eye through it –  
Yet Tom must sing his own song – no-one else will do it.

***

by Altariel


	6. A Journey in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

At dusk they halt to rest and debate. The wolves of the mountain decide for them; through Moria lies their way.

Over barren land they trudge, where the Sirannon once had run, until they reach a valley drowned, where hides the doorway sought. Battling riddles simple and a creature foul, they enter darkness bewildering.

Guided by one, they traverse passages many and chasms wide. And in silence they do so. For, here, sound travels deep.

In the dark they sleep and in the dark they walk, till at last light appears. And falls upon the tomb of a dwarven lord.

***

By Acacea  



	7. Many Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

From under the knife, the healer’s House welcomes him with strength against the dark.

Here white smoke-rings drift in sunshine; bright voices make light of Mordor’s power. Elves, child-like and ancient, make merry in the hall. A courteous dwarf assists with cushions and the food is all that he desires.

Here Shire-talk speaks louder than shadows; man’s friendship rings truer than cravings call.

Here hope is kindled and legends live in the firelight. Guiding stars shine out in song: in evening eyes, and above the Ranger’s heart.

Here the light of Elbereth endures and Bilbo’s little hearthside brings him home.

***

By Alawa  



	8. Flight To The Ford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Frodo awakened slowly, confused. Strider returned, his healing hands soothing, and the scent of athelas calmed and comforted them all. They faced a long, slow journey to Rivendell, relentlessly pursued by unseen, chilling voices.

At the last bridge the way was marked by a single green stone. That night, a foolish song lightened their spirits, a story heard long ago. Then salvation came, a mighty golden-haired elf lord shimmering with light, riding a shining white horse.

A sudden rush of danger prompted a desperate race to safety across the ford. There was a roaring rush of water, and then silence.

 

~Jay of Lasgalen~  



	9. The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

In silence, they stood by Balin’s tomb. “They are coming,” the book whispered. The stones beneath them suddenly thrummed like the skin of a great drum. _Doom, doom._

The clatter of many feet running. Orcs. With a sibilant, ringing caress, the Company drew their swords. Desperate howls of defeated enemies.

_Doom, doom_ grew louder. Shadow and flame grew in Gandalf’s mind. On the bridge, it came, a creature of the depths and of nightmare. Thunder as the bridge broke asunder. Falling, the whip cracked and coiled, pulling the wizard into the abyss.

Tears fell on the stones, outside Gandalf’s tomb, in silence.

***  
by flick  



	10. Lothlórien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

The sudden farewell was heavy to bear.

The Company left behind a deep grave of rock, taking with them an ancient darkness clutched to their hearts. Yet as they entered the light, the wizard’s passing was not the only lingering shadow.

The golden woods were awake and awaited them. The hidden realm watched as grass bent under their feet, as leaves shivered at their movements; it listened to their breathing and the songs they brought.

Remaining blindfolded might have been easier than seeing their perilous path. The trial of crossing these borders was but a whisper of what dwelled within.

 

by Elina (Lady E)


	11. At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

At the gate they are greeted with cold questions, at the inn with good, homelike food and the beer is excellent indeed – even Sam approves.

The company – big and little people alike – is friendly enough, but what are the intentions of the mysterious 'Strider', who is watching them with gleaming eyes from underneath a dark hood?

There is good drink and a fine song, but then the Ring slips on Frodo's finger, and all is revealed – though little, or rather nothing, is seen.

Swarthy men slink away quietly together, and there are invitations for private talks – more questions no doubt.

 

 

~ by Sapphire


	12. A Short Cut to Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Shades of Darkness haunt their path.

_"Don't you leave him!”_ Sam resolves. Leading through tangled thickets, the shortcut sadly passes the tempting _Golden Perch_. Rain swept woods give way to open ground; clouds, to sunshine. Lunch, washed down with Elven mead, inspires light-hearted song—‘till harmony shattering, a blood-chilling cry comes wailing down the wind.

Resilient hobbit nature perseveres. Bamfurlong evokes youthful follies; the stouthearted farmer’s tale, disquiet. Recompense is found in beer-filled mugs, winning even Sam’s esteem. Hearty fare and a welcome ride lighten heavy-laden spirits. River mists rise, all-enshrouding, and from a parting gift, the scent of mushrooms.

~Nessime  



	13. A Long Expected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The party had been planned for days and all were invited. It was a grand affair with much food and drink, dwarf-made presents and fireworks courtesy of Gandalf. Bilbo made a speech and played a joke. But it was not a joke.

Bilbo needed a holiday badly but Frodo found that even as he enjoyed being Master of Bag End he missed the old hobbit who looked so young.

Gandalf worried, for Bilbo did not easily give up his so called precious ring. Ultimately he left it to Frodo and Lobelia gained more spoons. Gandalf explained his fears to Frodo but neither of them understood.


	14. The Council of Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

A gossamer-glistening autumn morning. Elves, Dwarves, Men and Halflings, brought by seeming chance to Elrond's House, meet in council to deem the fate of Middle-Earth.

From all corners of the West black tidings come: Dáin threatened, Gollum vanished, Gondor beset by shadow, and the White Wizard turned to dark deeds. For Sauron's Ruling Ring, made to bind all in darkness, was lost, but is found; and He seeks it.

Despite Dwarves' doubts and Boromir's urgings, It can be neither hidden nor wielded. And so Frodo will carry the One to Doom, though he does not know the way.

~Azalais


	15. A Conspiracy Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Merry and Pippin's Song

Greeted by Merry at Buckleberry ferry,  
Sinister riders making us wary,  
Onward we follow, to Crickhollow,  
Spirits high, our fears to bury.

Too scared to laugh, we take the path,  
Finding a homely supper and bath,  
Then tell a tale, to turn us pale,  
Sorting the wheat from the chaff.

We've got eyes and our spies,  
We've heard some truths and some lies  
About the Ring and everything,  
Isn't that a big surprise!

You can't pretend, to a friend,  
No matter where your path should wend,  
You're not alone or on your own,  
We're with you, Frodo, to the end!

Llinos  



	16. The Ring Goes South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

To two were added seven – bow, axe, staff, swords and brave hearts: nine to guard the One.

Heralded by ancient horn they went forth to follow a darkening road. They found cold days of fitful sleep and cold nights of endless travel – they found an arm that had grown long.

Fell voices called on a cruel mountain and dark threat hovered. As they hid from tumbled rocks and floundered beneath snow and a mountain’s spite they found warmth in their companionship. Shared strength saved them as each gave their own – fire-calling wizard, doughty men and light-footed Elf.

Defeated, they escaped.

 

 

 

Avon


	17. The Breaking of the Fellowship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

So now, Frodo, son of Drogo, what will you decide? His madness consumes him and you flee into visions on this summit of dwindling ruins. Choose well, for folly now could break the world.

Hopeless debate lingers in a tortured mind. Your friends await you, yet they cannot help you now; they are scattered, leaves on the wind, lost, divided. The choice is made.

But one knows your heart, your fear. He turns, wise Sam.

They will go on, into war and other fates. And you - you will pass into the Land of Shadow.

But you will not be alone.


	18. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

The road goes ever on and on,  
Over hill and round pond  
We leave our lovéd hole behind  
And everforth the road does wind.  
Without Gandalf, in whom we trust,  
But wait we can't, so walk we must  
Toward our home at fair Crickhollow,  
Whither then? They must not follow.

We walked by moon, and then slept  
While the Nine rode to intercept  
Ere the three could flee the Shire  
Into danger far more dire  
But fled the sound of the elves:  
They would attack us by ourselves.  
We walked many miles that night,  
But it was the purest delight.


	19. A Knife in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Fast, fast! Run!

The hunt was up.

Darkness wraps around them like a great cloak. Faster every time the hand stretches, corners, shrouds, chokes... And more swiftly do they move, ever forward, driven by a strange force they had never felt. It was Hope that led them, though they knew it not. Still, the black shadows kept coming.

Run! Hurry! Almost- but no. The blade has reached: cold, lethal, sharpened to pierce, and it thrusts.

O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!

A shrill hiss, a stab of bitter cold, and then silence. Light came. That power that drives shadows away has saved them.

\- Starlight  



	20. Fog on the Barrow Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Farewell to Tom and his lady in silver-green. Across green hills to Bree, hobbit’s ponies march in lines. Sun grows hot, time for food. The pillar warns, but they take no heed, and lie too long in soft green grass.  
  


Fog draws close. They ride on, in search of an elusive stone gate. In the sea of fog Merry and Pippin are lost, and Frodo thrown. He searches, but the wight finds him first. Cold be heart and hand and bone, and friends are turned like stone. Courage is found, Old Tom comes a-singing, farewell old wight, be no more!  
  
By Moriel   



	21. The Old Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR - starting with FOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

The road goes ever on, small voices sing to keep up cheer. But they have  
seen Shadows ride upon it too, sniffing and seeking. Well, now they know:  
into the heart of all the queer old tales they must flee before it's over.  
Merry, useful guide, knows all the locals' tales. But he cannot hear what  
lichens whisper, branches threaten.

Ssshhh.

Death before you, death around you. Ancient and bitter, the grudging  
spirits, the stifling air. Doesn't fear make you sleepy? Relax to hungry  
roots, death's willow.

Jerked alive and rescued - hey-dol, merry-dol! Not all earth's Powers  
scheme vengeance.

By Vulgarweed


End file.
